


Secrets

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the supernatural100 drabble challenge on “Rituals.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

~*~

Dean has secrets Sam will never know, and formulas he practices to keep them.

When he’s aching inside and just _missing_ Sam, he asks the motel clerk for a queen or a double. He tells Sam it’s all they had left.

He’ll stay on his half to start with, hoping to wake later and hold Sam close. He pretends that just happens when he’s asleep.

He collects expressions to quiet his face when he’s feeling too much. Boredom. Annoyance. Sarcasm. He does them in succession, a sequence of magic, and this hides the biggest secret of all:

Sam owns him.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
